In Love with a Crank
by crankmarkjackpewds
Summary: NOTE: This is based off of a dream I had, so yeah. This is a CrankGamePlays love story, he's a YouTuber gamer?let's player trust me. Fall in love with Ethan Nestor in the eyes of me, Kim! (no I will not change the name, this is based off of my dream not yours lol) I hope you enjoy it! More to come :D


I sat at my desk, scrolling through YouTube on my computer, looking for a good video to watch while waiting for my mom to tell me to go to the living room for some "Birthday Surprise". I don't even know why she's doing this "Birthday Surprise", my birthday isn't until July and it's the middle of April. Yes, I get I'll be graduating soon, but still the college I'm going to is in NYC, unless last minute they send me to the department in LA. I mean, if they were to send me to the department on the opposite side of America, I'd probably get homesick quick, but at least some of my favorite YouTubers live there, the others living in Europe so the likeliness that I'd meet them is slim.

I check my personal channel, which has never had one video posted on it. Yup, I still have that one subscriber from when I commented on a JackSepticeye video about not hating on others. Maybe one day I'll post videos on this page, but I guess I'm just a permanent viewer, and I've got no problem with that.

"Finally," I exclaimed, as I had just seen my favorite YouTuber had just posted a video. I clicked on the video entitled "Markiplier VS CrankGameplays". I thought it was weird that Ethan and Mark do this now, it reminded me of when Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil used to do "DAN VS PHIL" on their gaming channel. They got to about "DAN VS. PHIL 99", with the last challenge being Phil asking Dan to go out with him, but that's a different story. Don't ask me why that was the challenge, but the good news is Dan said yes, and it was adorable.

In the video, Mark and Ethan were having a "Billionaire Chocolate Bunny Challenge", which was really just them eating as many reduced-price chocolate bunnies from Easter as they can, but I wasn't complaining. The camera showed Tyler and Katherine opening many boxes of chocolate rabbits as fast as possible and handing them to Mark and Ethan, who proceeded to stuff their faces. I laughed, coving my mouth to hold back the bubbles of happiness, Mark had chocolate all over his face. I knew Mark had the mind of a seven-year-old, but it's blatant to tell when you see a thick coat of chocolate goodness stuck on his face. "At least it's not on the floof!" I say all giggly.

"Fuck," Mark says as chocolate drips down his face. "This attack of chocolate savage bunnies is worth it for THE SWEET CHOCOLATE EMBRACE." He does a weird Markiplier war screech and puts out his hand gesturing to Tyler to give him another as he tries to eat another.

"Mark."

"Mark."

"Mark."

"What Tyler, I'm trying to shove these bunnies down my throat!" Mark exclaimed as the cameraman moved to focus on Mark with a high-pitched giggle. Or should I say camerawoman? It was Amy, Mark's fiancé, whom had just gotten engaged a few months ago. It was funny, and adorable, when Mark proposed to Amy, he did it to the plotline of "A Date with Markiplier", a dating choose-you- own-adventure story with him that he and his crew made for Valentine's Day of 2017, and had Ethan record the whole thing secretly. It was enough to thaw my cold heart to see him propose, but these YouTubers always made me happy.  
"I was gonna say penis," Tyler said with a smirk as he handed Mark another chocolate bunny, causing Ethan and Mark to giggle. "But I just realized it's like editors verses us."

"I get it team names," said Mark, before continuing to shove the chocolate bunny down his throat.

Katherine giggled as she slowly stopped unwrapping the boxes. "So, uh, the… eh, Ignatius Editors? Verses the…"

"CHOCOLATE PENISES!" Mark and Tyler shout in unison, making everyone in the room laugh as Amy the camera women moved the view towards Ethan who was casually eating the candy rabbit while cutely giggling.

"Do a sexy face towards the camera, Ethan."

"Okay," Ethan said with his cute little giggle. "Tape me. Tape me like one of your French girls." He looked at the camera with a sexy look that he's done a few times before. "Fuck, that sounded really sexual," then laughed and picked up a chocolate bunny and sensually licked it until Amy left to go to back to Mark's station, leaving behind a giggly blue boy.

I went back a few seconds in the video and paused it right where Ethan made his sexy face and studied his look. His face was still riddled with acne, but not as bad as it was three years ago, I don't think he ever left puberty let alone started. "He was probably just born with acne," I said softly to myself with a giggle. He was still just as cute as he was about four years when I found him on Mark's channel, but with a slightly older, _sexier_ feeling. His hair was still blue, I honestly hope he never goes back to his normal color. I concentrate more on the hair, each strand of aqua a drop of water in the ocean of floof, I fear if I stare too long I'll drown. I hit play and watch he combs his hair with his hand, as the curls rise and sink as does my heart.

I sigh, pause the video and throw my head up closing my eyes. "One day I'll meet him…" I mutter, trying to convince myself of the impossible. I close my eyes as hard as I can and groan, trying to get rid of that image of Ethan, sit up and press play.

"Kim!" My mom yelled as she knocked on the door of my room. "Your surprise is ready come and see it! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"What?" I whisper-shout as I pull out my headphones.

"Your surprise! It's here! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Okay I'm coming, I'm coming," I pause the video I'm on and stand up to check my outfit. I have on the special limited edition SepticEyeSam sports jacket, it's my favorite jacket and has a little Sam on the pocket and on the back, says "JackSepticeye". I straightened my black shirt and wiped off the dirt off my jeans, taking my time to retie my Markiplier converse that I bought online. I looked at my hair, it's not the messiest it's been, been but it's not the cleanest, so I grabbed my cranky crew beanie and pulled it onto my head. "Wow I look like such a big fangirl," I said sarcastically to myself, knowing I truly was a big fangirl of these guys.

"Hurry up!" I heard my mom yell as I walk out the door and down the hallway.

"What's this big surprise?" I said with a giggle, as I swiftly went down the stairs.

"I really think you'll like it!" She drew out the 'really' with utter happiness, but that's how she always talks, she's just such a bubbly person. But today it seemed like she was having a sugar rush of joy. I laughed, looking around the place for the surprise as I made my journey towards the living room. "It's getting impatient!"

It? So, it's alive? Maybe it's a pug. I've been dying for a pug for years, probably because they're so adorable and their little squishy face is the cutest thing ever! But most likely it's because I wanted to be like PewDiePie. Him, Edgar, Maya and Marzia were always so happy together, and I wanted a pug to be overly happy as well, but mom knew I was planning on getting a pug a little while after college started, I think I'm still not sure, so I doubt it be a dog. Maybe a cat? No, it can't be a kitten, my cat I already have would probably kill it, she's not good with outsiders. I don't know what else to think it is, maybe a plant? It be really funny if she got me a little cactus. I had a baby cactus once, but it died because it stayed at my gramma's house, so it either got over-watered or under-watered.

"Whatever it is, I'm gonna like it," I say positively with a smile, as I approached the living room. All the thoughts, all the questions, of what the surprise was and meeting my favorite YouTubers, left my mind, as did my smile, as I saw _**him**_ standing there.


End file.
